Love me and never leave
by Aihsatan-Ellimac
Summary: The story takes place before the planned assassination of the demon Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of the Britannian Empire. His final night in this world and who would he spend it with? of course it will be with his immortal gray witch, C.C


**A/**_**N:**__ Yo! Minna. This is another one shot special for Lelouch and C.C. This is going to be a sad and romantic one. I hope that you liked my other fanfic about them entitled Only for you, I'm here. I hope everyone would like this as much as I love this. Happy reading and don't forget to review this after._

_Dewa, Hajimemashou..!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch nor any of its lovable characters. All admiration and credit for Sunrise and Clamp.**_

_**One shot Fanfic title: Only for you, I'm here**_

_**Brief summary:**__ The story takes place before the planned assassination of the demon Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, 99__th__ Emperor of the Britannian Empire. His final night in this world and who would he spends it with? Of course it will be with his immortal gray witch, C.C. Read on guys._

She can't sleep. Her body and her mind don't feel any tinny bit of exhaustion. Her whole day was absolutely and dreadfully a drain to comprehend. But now as she laid herself at her soft bed she just doesn't feel the urge to shut her beautiful hazel eyes. She's weary of something.

She stands up from the bed. Dressed in her night gown she grabs her silk robe and trails her way outside her bedroom.

She walks and stops at a big window and silently stares at the pictured scenery outside. The moon was shinning its brightness, showing its power to the cold lonely night.

She then turns her head to the wide hallway just across the Emperor's royal chambers.

An urge to go there had build up inside her. She wanted to see him now.

Most especially this very _night._

She slowly trail her way to the wide and quiet hallway of the royal palace and used the moonlight as her light.

She stops as she reaches the big wooden door of the royal chamber. She let her hand gently caress its solid structure, its design and its bulkiness. Unconsciously she knocks on the door, and hoping that the person inside is still wide awake.

Suddenly she hears a familiar voice inside. A smile developing from her lips.

" Come in.." he said.

She slowly opens the door. Inside it was bright. The whole room was lighted by the brightness of the moon outside. All the curtains of the room were open. She slowly came in and closes the wooden door behind her.

" Sorry to disturb you.." She said while she slowly moves near the young Emperor inside, not giving a single gaze at him.

He was standing near the window. Facing the lovely and admiring surrounding of the cold night outside.

" I've been waiting for you.." He said while slowly turning his head to face her. Smiling innocently.

" Really..? I'm glad to hear that from you.. I thought you hate visitors at a time like this.." she replied while returning his gaze to her. She looks at his innocent smile.

' Why is he smiling to me like that..?' she thought as she slowly trail her way to his bed to take a sit.

" Why would I hate visitors at a time like this?.. especially you.. I cannot hate you, C.C.." he said while he slowly travel to the nearest chair just beside his bed.

" You flatter me , Your Highness.." she said sarcastically.

" Enough of the formalities, C.C… and I didn't said that to flatter you it is called 'honesty'.." He said while eyeing her form in his bed. Her face lighted by the moon outside.

' Honesty..? Kudaran..' she thought . Not gazing at him.

Silence occupied the entire room. It seems that both of them at that moment didn't have the strength to start a good and positive conversation. It lasted for a couple of minutes of their precious time.

He just stares at her. Enjoying the vibrant scenery of his 'witch' like a framed picture meant to be observed and looked at. His amethyst eyes traveled on her attractive features. And then he noticed the transparency of her clothes. He blushed.

' This witch truly doesn't know how to dress appropriate for the weather.. She will absolutely get sick for that..' he thought.

He was used to her clumsiness. At first it annoyed him being clean and proper as he is, C.C was so much of an irritable being for him. But now seeing her like that he just couldn't stop to admire the natural beauty that she possesses. Like a 'beautiful angel' that came from the heavens to conquer and take over his cold and dark night.

' She is more than an angel..' he thought.

Moments later she ends the silence.

" Le..louch.." she mumbles.

" Hai.." he simply replied.

" Are you scared..?" she continued still not giving him any gaze.

He then sits upright from his chair. He immediately noticed the sudden seriousness from C.C's voice.

" I don't know.. I'm not even sure of it actually.. I never thought of that…" he replied staring at her. He was a bit shocked by her sudden inquiry.

He took a few deep breaths and continued.

" Right now..What's conquering inside of me is not a feel of fear nor worry but a feel of enthusiasm and excitement.." He continued while slowly standing up from his sit he trail the way to his bed, to C.C.

" Excitement..? " she asked still not giving a gaze to look at him. She grabs the white linen covering of his bed.

This gesture was immediately noticed by him. He continues.

" Hai! Excitement for the coming world. A new world that would soon be created after.." he paused.

" my death.." He continued while simply giving a sigh after his last words. Still looking at her observing and waiting for her reply.

She didn't give any reply. It had taken him aback. He thought that she was not currently satisfied by his answers.

There he saw her silent and not looking at him. Sadness evident from her pale and silky body. He urges himself to touch her. His right hand to her shoulders while his left behind her neck.

It shocked him. He saw how vulnerable she was at that moment. She was quietly crying all this time. Silently containing the anguish inside her. He kneel in front her.

" C.C, speak to me.." he said begging for her to speak.

She slowly turns her head to face him. Her eyes shedding incredible amount of warm droplets of water. Pouring and not stopping to her pink cheeks.

'Oh my God! She is so damned hurt..' Lelouch thought in anguish.

It was the first time that he saw her so sorrowful like that. He made her sad. He promised her to make her smile but instead he made her feel remorse and suffering. It is his entire fault.

He tenderly wipes her cheeks with his hand.

She grabs his hand from her cheeks and places it to her heart wanting for Lelouch to feel it. He stares. He blushes.

" Lelouch.. " she started as she gently squeezes his hand from her.

He looks at her with his most gentle stare. He silently listens to her waiting for her words to come out from her soft lips.

" I'm scared.. I'm terribly frightened for you, for tomorrow and for the moments to come.." she said while tears starting to build from her tearful hazel eyes.

He didn't say any replies to her sorrowful words. He grabs her tightly, making it to his warmest embrace. His actions are enough to comfort her. His emotions conquered.

She gently and lovingly puts her arms to his shoulders. He notices it and grips her closer even more. Not wanting to let go anymore. He just wanted her to be filled with his love.

She cries. Her eyes pouring the never ending tears of sadness. He heard her weep. A sudden flashback of sad events occurred to him.

He was now aware of her sufferings. Her formidable pains, the tragic and melancholic events of her never dying life and most of all her struggles for existence. The fact about her true wish, she wished _to be loved_ and cared. Her entire life was full of suffering and deception.

He was hurt by the knowledge of it. This young woman who at first acted strong and invulnerable was in true frail and suffering. He truly cares about her, in fact as time goes by he realized that the care he was feeling for her was love all along.

" C.C., I'm sorry for causing you another sadness in your life.." he said to her ears care evident from his words. He felt her break their embrace. Teary eyed she face him.

" Lelouch, I'm the one who should say that.. I'm the one at fault who caused you to suffer.." she replied by softly touching his face.

He grabs her hand and softly kissing it by his soft lips.

" I beg to disagree to that.. I'm grateful to you.. Because you entirely changed my life.. I'm happy " he replied gazing at her eyes.

" Grateful..? " she replied with a twitch on her lips.

" You are really different Lelouch.. Different from all the men I have known in my life.." she continued while gently smiling. Her eyes entirely focus on his amethyst orbs.

He smiled by her sudden reply.

" Was that a compliment or are you ridiculing me..? " he said sarcastic on his tone.

She giggled sensually. Sadness has faded away from her face. He was a bit assured by the sight of that.

He stands up from his kneeling on the floor and slowly goes to her side at his bed.

" Now tell me, aside from seeing me what else do you yearn to do by coming here at a time like this..?" Lelouch said satirically while eyeing her wholeness sensually.

Slowly he moves his self towards the girl beside her. At his sudden move, C.C. attempts to stand up but was halted by Lelouch forceful hand grabbing her arm, making her body collapse facing him.

He grips her waist by his right hand while handling her face gently by his left.

" Now where do you think you are going..? " Lelouch said while inching his face towards her. Making her aware of his hot breath on her face making her blush a bit.

' So she is also capable of this expression..?' he thought while a sly smile build his lips.

She suddenly struggles to let go. Unfortunately for her at this moment Lelouch strength was more victorious.

Suddenly Lelouch rolls them over making C.C's body go underneath him, his legs straddling her body. Her green silky hair sprawled entirely on the soft white linen sheets of the king sized bed. She blushed on the sight of Lelouch's eyes gazing at her.

'She is truly an angel..' he thought with lustful admiration in his eyes.

He moves his face closer to her. His hands on her body slowly caressing it with utmost care and love. He then kisses her swollen eyes, placing soft and tender kisses there. He then moves at her pointed nose, her pink cheeks and as he moves to her lips she suddenly speaks.

"Lelouch.. What the _hell_ are you doing..?" she inquired twitching her eyebrow.

" Enjoying my last moments in this world.." he said while putting a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Are you making fun of me..?" she asked irritation obvious from her tone.

" Absolutely not, I'm kissing and would obviously will be making _love_ with you later.. isn't it obvious..?" he replied while touching and kissing her senselessly on her neck. Making her wiggle and gasps underneath him.

" This is not funny anymore, Lelouch. I dare you to let go of me.. I'm not in the mood for your jokes.." she replied angrily eyeing him in annoyance.

He grabs both her arms and puts it above her head and kisses her lips tenderly and hungrily. She didn't respond. She was busy struggling from Lelouch tight grip.

" Lelouch, this is against the law.. This is harassment.." She said still struggling from him.

Lelouch laughed mischievously by her statement. She frowned confused by his sudden burst of laughter. Recovering from his laughter Lelouch replied.

" That's extremely very funny now C.C.. I didn't knew you were capable of jokes.." He said while gasping for air.

He continued with his gentle but sensual touch and kisses on her.

" I'm the Emperor of this land.. Therefore I'm the law.." he said in between kisses.

" A demon Emperor indeed. You lived with your title.." she replied in annoyance still not returning his kisses to him.

" Hai! And you're my one and only Demon Empress, you live with your title as well…" He said while gazing at her, honesty with his words.

She looked at him with care on her eyes now. She was touched by his sudden words for her.

" You are the only Queen of this palace and of my heart, C.C…" he continued,

She slowly makes their distance more intimately. Putting both her arms to his neck and locking her legs to him, placing her soft pink lips on his. Kissing and nibbling it with pure love and affection. As he return it with sensual touches on the most _delicate_ parts of her body.

" You are going to pay for this, Lelouch.. You got to be ready.." she said biting his lower lip and slowly unbuttons his upper clothing.

" I'm prepared for it.." he replied while putting a large amount of pressure to the girl underneath him. He slowly caresses her soft and ivory legs.

As the moon lights the Emperor's royal chamber both of them shared their caged and locked emotions abundantly disregarding the environment and the event that will take place on the rising of the warm sun the following day.

On that very special night they shared their bodies and love for each other.

Both in mind the dream to be together forever, no guilt nor regrets.. Just pure love..

**^_^ Owari!...**

_**A/N: **__minna! I made this one longer again. More romantic than I expected. I hope you all liked it. I enjoyed writing it. I love the both of them._

_P.S._

_Please review.. _

_Spare me a bit.._

_Sorry for any mistakes.._

_Till next time then.._

_AIHSATAN ELLIMAC_


End file.
